


One Wish

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Lyle Bolton's face as he wished for every Arkham Asylum inmate to suffer.
Kudos: 1





	One Wish

I never created Batman TAS.

One smile formed on Lyle Bolton's face as he wished for every Arkham Asylum inmate to suffer and tied the Sewer King to his bed before he abandoned the distressed man.

THE END


End file.
